


Let's End a Day Off with a Bit of Violence, Yeah? (AKA Alec and Magnus enjoy a day off together)

by AJenno



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Power Couple, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Alec and Magnus enjoy a day off together. And of course because this is Shadowhunters, there's some demon ass kicking later. Wow, I suck at summaries. Enjoy!





	Let's End a Day Off with a Bit of Violence, Yeah? (AKA Alec and Magnus enjoy a day off together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatronusMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronusMalec/gifts).



> It's [Su Goddess'](https://twitter.com/PatronusMalec) birthday! Originally I had another idea for a story I was going to write for her (Which I still will do some day) but then I saw this incredible work of art: [Malec Inktober](https://twitter.com/vandyck_brown/status/917833139690631168) and I came up with the story below instead. I know Su enjoys power couple Malec, especially kicking ass and taking names, so I thought she'd enjoy this. And for anyone else reading, I suck at writing fight scenes (There's not much of a fight scene but still). And one doesn't get better if one doesn't practice so yeah. Enjoy some fluffy, butt kicking Malec!

The thing about surprises was that not all of them were pleasant. Because the good surprises, those Magnus loved. For example, the fact that Alec, the hard-working, never takes a vacation, love of his life, had surprised Magnus by clearing his calendar for the entire day. He had woken Magnus by kissing along his bare shoulder before murmuring in his ear that he was going to start coffee.

It had taken Magnus a little more to fully wake up but when he had donned a robe, and headed into the kitchen to find his cup of coffee, he was pleasantly surprised to see Alec still there. And not only that but breakfast was laid out on the dining table, and damn, but Alec looked adorably domestic setting down their coffee cups. "Are you going in late today?" Magnus asked, hoping he was going to get to steal a bit more of Alec's time today.

"I didn't tell you?" Alec had a smirk on his face as he leaned over to kiss Magnus before pulling a chair back to let Magnus sit down. "Strange. I thought I told you I was taking the day off." He told Magnus and let out a quick sliver of laughter when Magnus almost choked on the coffee he was drinking.

"But I don't understand. Is today a special occasion? Some sort of Shadowhunter holiday I don't know about?"

"Nope. I just wanted to take the day off and spend it with you. Now eat your breakfast. I've got a lot planned for us today." Magnus was completely baffled but ate his breakfast, the bafflement turning into delighted pleasure at this surprise.

Hours later, and Magnus was trying to disguise another chuckle behind his spoon. During the day he and Alec had found a shop where Magnus had spotted a shirt. He had shown it to Alec, telling him it was perfect for him. He had been half joking of course. But Alec had looked at the shirt, nodded, and had taken the shirt towards the register, even as Magnus had followed after him in surprise.

(This is the shirt: [Unicorn Shirt!](https://image.dino21.com/2017/07/28/36942-1501288380173-Gildan-Men-Black-_w91_-front.jpg) )

Alec was still wearing the shirt, and quite proudly. Some people had given them looks but Alec had ignored them, keeping his fingers linked with Magnus' as they walked. And it gave Magnus that realization that yes, Alec had really come a long way from the moment he had first kissed Magnus those months ago. Alec was more secure in whom he was now and it made Magnus truly grateful to know the beautiful man.

As Magnus dipped his spoon into the banana split he and Alec were sharing, he spoke up. "What prompted today, Alexander? You wouldn't tell me. Did I miss something?"

Alec looked at Magnus in surprise then smiled, dabbing a bit of whipped cream on Magnus' nose before he answered. "Izzy and I had to deal with some demons yesterday. When we were heading back, I happened to look over. And there was a couple, two women, sitting on a bench. And they were just looking at each other, not a care in the world. People were coming and going, some giving them ugly looks, but the women didn't notice. They were in their own personal bubble so to speak. And I don't know." Alec shrugged, leaning forward to lick the whipped cream Magnus hadn't wiped off yet, before he leaned back to speak again. "It just made me realize I wanted to spend some time with you. Everything I had to do today wasn't pressing so here we are. Magnus." He took Magnus' hand in his, squeezing. "In case I don't say it enough, I love you. And I know our lives aren't normal, but I value the time we get to spend together."

"Alexander." Magnus' heart felt fuller than ever and he smiled as he placed his other hand over Alec's. "You sentimental romantic, do you realize what you do to me?"

Alec smiled in return. "I have a general idea, yes. But if you'd like, we can go back to the loft and--" He was cut off by the sound of his phone. He frowned as he pulled it out, knowing no one would be bothering him unless it was important. When he saw the alert right before Jace called, Alec knew his private time with Magnus was over.

Five minutes later, Magnus and Alec stepped out of a portal into a very chaotic scene near the harbor. Demons unlike any Alec had yet to encounter were all over the place. Jace, Clary, Izzy, Luke, Maia, and even Simon were fighting them off with everything they had. Quickly, Alec drew out his weapon, and nocked an arrow, letting it fly to hit its’ intended target. Then, in sync, as if they had done it for years, he and Magnus put their backs to each other, joining in on the fight.

The whole ordeal lasted at the most five minutes but by the time it was all done, everyone was exhausted. “I haven’t seen that type of demon in at least a century. Why…” Magnus cut himself off and the next few seconds passed in a blur. A remaining demon that had been lying in wait went for Alec’s unguarded side. Even as Magnus shoved Alec away, he drew up his magic with his free hand. The demon was mere inches from Magnus when it was blasted. Magnus choked on the powder the demon left behind then felt a wave of panic pass through him as he fell to his knees, grasping for his face.

“Magnus!” Alec was there in an instant, grabbing on to Magnus. “What’s wrong? Did it get you?”

“Alexander.” It was the only word Magnus could get out as he realized he was blind. The panic was growing within him but he tried to stay calm, knowing how worried Alec was by the way his hands were checking Magnus for injury. “Just give me a minute.” He tried to reassure his love, calling upon his magic, and gasping for breath when it didn’t respond. “I can’t use my magic. I can’t see.” He said, his voice wavering and he felt Alec’s hands reach up to cup Magnus’ face.

“Your eyes have gone white. Shit.” Alec turned to the others. “Someone get a hold of Catarina Loss, get her here now.” Feet scrambled behind Alec before he turned his focus on Magnus again. “Tell me how to help you, Magnus. What do I do?”

Magnus let out a shaky laugh before he moved his hands up, wrapping them around Alec’s wrists. “I knew there was something familiar about those demons. They can release a powder, a sort of final middle finger as they’re dying. It can cause paralysis, blindness, and in my case, an inability to use my magic.”

“Is there a cure for this?”

“I’m not sure. I’ve never had to find out. There now, Alexander.” Magnus gave Alec a smile when he felt his boyfriend’s hands starting to tremble. “Everything is going to be fine. You’ll see.”

“Magnus, you just told me that you’re blind and can’t use your magic. And yet you’re being an optimist about all of it?”

“Ah well, sadly, I tried. But really, the thought of never being able to see you again is worst case scenario at the moment I’m afraid.”

Alec stared at Magnus for a long moment, feeling emotions swamp within him. This man, the love of his life, the one who had shown Alec what it was to love, meant the world to Alec, and he knew he truly couldn’t live without Magnus. “Everything is going to be fine. You’ll see.” Alec repeated and sat down behind Magnus, to wrap himself around his lover protectively.

Everything did turn out to be fine after all. When Catarina arrived, she was able to help, and the minute Magnus could see again, Alec was the first person he saw again. And Magnus smiled, reaching up to cup Alec’s cheeks. “Well now, aren’t you a pretty sight?” He asked and delighted in the flush that came over Alec’s face. Since everything had finally calmed down after that, Jace took that time to tell Alec a unicorn on a shirt was not exactly the manliest thing in the world. Alec threatened to shoot an arrow in Jace’s ass, which made Jace cringe, and everyone else laugh. Yes, everything was right in the world again after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Man it's been a while since I've posted anything. I have so many ideas for stories but I never sit down to write them. I'm hoping to change that over the next few months (Especially since we have to wait until April for more of Shadowhunters!). Also, I want to give a big thank you to the lovely [Emi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood) for always willing to give any of my W.I.P.s a once over/being my beta. Anyway, kudos and comments are always welcome. And if you want to chat with me or whatever, I'm on Twitter: [@Ajenno](http://twitter.com/ajenno) Much love to all and thank you! (Wow I use a lot of exclamation marks ha ha)


End file.
